jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Scurrg-H-6-Prototyp-Bomber
|Merkmale= |Länge= |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT= |Sublicht=1.000 km/h |Antrieb= |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 10 |Schild=Schutzschilde |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie= |Sensoren= |Kommunikation= |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*6 Laserkanonen *1 Lasergeschützturm *1 Bombletgenerator (10 Energiesphären) |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Kanonier *1 Navigator |Passagiere=3 |Beladung=10 metrische Tonnen |Hangar= |Vorräte=2 Wochen |In Dienst=37 VSY |Rolle=*Offensivbomber *Schwerer Angriffssternjäger |Flotten= |Zugehörigkeit= }} Zitat aus The Clone Wars Campaign Guide: „Sometimes, I get the feeling the ''Havoc is alive. She sometimes fires before I pull the trigger, and when we're in Hyperspace, I swear her engines sing me to sleep.“'' Der 'Scurrg-H-6-Prototyp-Bomber'orig. Scurrg H-6 prototype bomber, The Clone Wars Campaign Guide war ein von Nubian Design Collective entwickelter schwerer Angriffssternjäger, dessen weitere Entwicklung aufgrund seines mangelhaften wirtschaftlichen Erfolges eingestellt wurde. Beschreibung Als schwerer Kampfjäger konstruiert und ausgestattet, stieß der Scurrg-H-6-Prototyp-Bomber bei dem friedvollen Volk der Naboo auf große Ablehnung und Desinteresse. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte das auf Naboo ansässige Unternehmen Nubian Design Collective überhaupt nicht gerechnet und dabei hatten die verantwortlichen Ingenieure einen technisch einwandfreien Bomber-Prototyp entwickelt. Während die Naboo eher vor der Tatsache zurückschreckten, dass der Sternjäger speziell für offensive Kämpfe hergestellt wurde, waren es bei anderen Abnehmern wie beispielsweise der Galaktischen Republik der Aufwand, der mit der optimalen Steuerung eines dieser Bomber einherging. So waren nicht weniger als drei Crewmitglieder erforderlich, nämlich ein Pilot, ein Kanonier und ein Navigator. Dies hielt viele potenzielle Großabnehmer davon ab, in Nubian Design Collectives filigran gearbeiteten Bomber zu investieren. Nichtsdestotrotz bekam das Unternehmen zur Zeit der Klonkriege einen Auftrag von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, der jedoch aufgrund der Verbundenheit zu Naboo und der engen freundschaftlichen Beziehung zu seinem Volk abgelehnt wurde. Die Bewaffnung des Scurrg H-6 umfasste sechs nach vorn ausgerichtete Laserkanonen, einen Lasergeschützturm sowie einen experimentellen Bombletgenerator. Letzterer zapfte die primäre Energiequelle des Sternjägers an, um pro Minute bis zu zehn Energiekugeln zu produzieren, die wie eine Streubombe abgeworfen werden konnten. Der Bombletgenerator basierte auf einer Modulbauweise, wodurch er sich problemlos ausbauen und in ein anderes kompatibles Schiff einbauen ließ. Bei Bedarf ließ sich im Scurrg-Prototyp dafür ein Standard-Protonenbombenwerfer einbauen. Geschichte Der Scurrg-H-6-Prototyp-Bomber wurde fünf Jahre vor Ausbruch der Naboo-Krise von Nubian Design Collective entwickelt und produziert, in der Hoffnung, die Naboo würden nach der Fertigstellung einen Hauptabnehmer dieses Sternjägers bilden. Eine derartige Entwicklung blieb jedoch aus, da bei den Naboo-Sicherheitskräften zu dieser Zeit kein Bedarf für offensive Jagdbomber bestand, weswegen sie das Angebot von Nubian Design Collective ablehnten. Somit verschwanden die ersten Modelle des Scurrg-Prototyps wieder in den Tiefen der Schiffswerften, während das Unternehmen desinteressiert nach einem neuen Abnehmer suchte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelang es dem Piraten Nym, einen der Jagdbomber zu stehlen, wobei er von dem Ingenieur Jinkins, seines Zeichens ein Mitarbeiter von Nubian Design Collective, unterstützt wurde. Die Havoc, so die Bezeichnung von Nyms gestohlenem Scurrg-Prototyp, wurde von dem Piraten schwer auf- und umgerüstet. So verfügte Nyms Modell über einen verbesserten Hyperraumantrieb und zahlreiche andere Verbesserungen, die es dem Piraten erlaubten, sein Schiff alleine und ohne jede Hilfe von zusätzlichen Crewmitgliedern zu steuern. Dies war möglich, weil er zwei Astromechdroiden verwendete, die sich in das System des Schiffes einklinken konnten, um somit die Positionen des Kanoniers und des Navigators auszufüllen, während Nym als Pilot im Cockpit saß. Quellen *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise en:Scurrg H-6 prototype bomber es:Bombardero prototipo Scurrg H-6 Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Bombermodelle Kategorie:Prototypen Kategorie:Legends